Cola Date
by 3laxx
Summary: When Alya finds herself on a date with the wrong guy she searches for unconventional help to get her out of this. Luckily, the cute waiter doesn't mind to help her out with a favor. And just as the glass topples over, the date changes into a completely different direction. A direction she can definitely live with, Alya decides.
1. Cola Date

Sooo this is just a fun story that I begun out of nowhere, practically.  
And before I could control myself, I landed at 10k words and am still not finished x) So!  
This is just a non-magic, aged up AU that's based on a dumb little idea I had.  
Alya and Marinette know each other, as well as Nino and Adrien, but otherwise there are no connections like school or anything else. Nino's family owns a restaurant (what do you mean that's not canon?) and he's helping out as a waiter there.  
It's just a story I begun without aiming somewhere so it's kinda random, just go with the fluff x)  
Also, this is set to be an entirely DJWifi centric story! But I dunno yet where it'll lead, maybe I'll just continue on it.  
(Also there aren't enough DJWifi centric stories so have this one)  
Enjoy~

* * *

The guy just wouldn't stop talking.

He went on and on about his ex-girlfriends and how ungrateful they were. Alya suppressed rolling her eyes as he once again shifted back to his oh so awesome motorcycle that waited outside.

Not really a welcome change of topic but oh well. It was still better than listening to him brag about some girls he had 'caught'.

Though, the topic about his girlfriends had actually kept her awake. His motorcycle was just plain boring. She stifled a yawn and overplayed it with a short nod as he explained to her how the sound of the motor felt between his legs.

A slight, tired smirk played around the corners of her mouth that he hopefully interpreted as interested curiosity, as she tried not to snort at the innuendos he was suddenly dropping. Every second word that came out of his mouth now became something different in her mind.

Maybe she could record this and make a drinking game out of it, with Marinette?

Every innuendo, a shot. Oh, they would be drunk within seconds, better not risk it.

She giggled politely and accidently boosted his ego even if her giggle had been reserved for her own thoughts, not his monologue.

Now he was shifting topics again. Next up was his manliness. Oh of course.

Well, he didn't even look bad. He was just a snob, someone who knew exactly he'd probably get a low paid secondary model job for a local store, if he wanted to. No, his physique was okay, his looks were good and his eyes had seemed nice.

Alya should've known better than to trust that dating platform Mari had jokingly signed her up for, as a prank. Why she had actually kept that profile? Maybe to really find someone?

She shook her head, earning an approving look of the guy in front of her. Oh no, had she encouraged him?

He talked about how men should never wear mustaches. Oh well, if that was his opinion. And Alya honestly didn't care what he thought was her opinion. Another tiny yawn escaped her throat and she tried to let it up sneakily, blocking her ears for a moment as she pretended to breathe through.

Her gaze swiftly flew over the restaurant before settling on the guy again. What was his name again?

Maybe she could look it up on his profile?

Nah, he wasn't that important. She could get by with 'you' until he left her alone for today.

As her eyes burned a little and she had to blink a few times not to lose focus she realized she really hadn't slept enough. Well, her studies plus internship in a local newspaper didn't leave up much time for herself. Let alone sleeping. Why she had thought it had been a good idea to try and look for a partner?

Yeah, no idea either.

She inconspicuously checked the clock as he began of his ex-girlfriends again, counting them up like trophies. She wrinkled her nose behind her interlaced fingers, then caught herself again and propped her chin up on her hands instead of hiding her face behind her hands. It would be politer.

After all, for something this guy had to be good. And be it practice for future job interviews. Or regular interviews, after all she wanted to be a journalist someday.

He was honestly perfect practice.

Stay polite, throw in a few questions here and there, but mostly keep them monologuing. These people talked out the most secrets when being left alone in the void to fill with their ego.

He brought up poor Adeline again. She had apparently been some lost exchange student girl and he had happily helped her to his apartment to get her out of the cold. Yes of course.

Alya huffed but covered it up as a cough. He didn't seem to notice.

Again, her gaze flew over the restaurant but this time again, as a few times before, she caught another pair of eyes looking her way. The golden eyes of the waiter seemed skeptical as he inconspicuously nodded over to the guy in front of her while continuing to do the dishes while he had nothing to do.

She shrugged, barely visible, and shook her head. The waiter nodded and turned away again, having seen another customer waving for him, not seeing how Alya deflated a little. He seemed cute.

But before the guy in front of her would get suspicious she turned back to him, nodding with a smile. He just told her how she wasn't like other girls. Ah, nice to know.

When did she lie about having to pick up someone from somewhere? And what was it again? Her mother or something?

Oh no, she had forgotten her lie. Maybe he had, too, though.

He had most likely forgotten, actually. Was there anything else in that guy's head than himself and his huge ego? She wondered if there would ever be. Maybe she should talk to his mother, if he had always been like this.

Once again, she thoughtlessly shook her head, willing her inner reporter to take a step back. Why would she want to meet his mother?

This time she had apparently shook her head to a bad time. His irritated glance stayed on her but it wasn't anything that she couldn't play off with a short "Oh no, I must've been somewhere else with my thoughts, I'm so sorry, what were you saying?" and he happily continued.

Again, her eyes wandered. The back of the cute waiter was turned towards her as she looked but he turned, carrying a tray of a few empty and a few full glasses to the next table to serve the people there.

This gave her an idea. She watched his hand beneath the tray, steady and calm. He must be doing this for quite some time now… Hm. But he must've failed before, right? Could he reproduce this authentically? Maybe she could have a faster way out than in – she checked the clock again – one and a half hours. Her internal groan was reason enough to include the cute waiter in her diabolical plan.

It didn't take her long to find a good pause in his monologue.

"Oh, I noticed your glass was empty.", she said in a honeyed voice, "Should I get us some new drinks?"

His eyes lit up at her supposed thoughtfulness, eagerly nodding.

"Oooooh, yes!", he replied, "I'll take a cola, please!"

So he at least had a few manners, that was at least something.

She nodded, taking his glass and walking up to the counter, which confused him a little since the waiter would normally get the glasses while they ordered new drinks but she had to get a silent word with him first before returning to her table. To her luck, the golden eyed waiter was behind the counter when she arrived, just mixing some new drinks.

"… So, you finally fled from the loudmouth?", his quiet tease flew over to her while he didn't yet look at her, probably to seemingly not have noticed her yet. She giggled under her breath, putting the two empty glasses on the counter.

"I actually need a favor.", she replied, earning an amused side smirk from the golden eyed waiter.

"Be right back for you.", he announced a little louder, just naturally enough for the guy to hear but not seem to obvious. While passing her the waiter slid her a notepad and a pen, probably to write down her favor. She smiled as she caught his wink, then got to writing down her favor without seeming too obvious. But the guy she was here with was eyeing his motorcycle through the window, probably worried if it still stood there.

Alya put the notepad one level deeper onto the working space of the counter, then she waited for the golden eyed boy to return while not looking too suspicious. He did a few moments later, now innocently taking her order of two colas and telling her that she could return to her date, he would bring them.

She smirked at him as she made her way back to the seat, nodding at the guy to continue monologuing as she was seated again.

He didn't let her ask twice as he already went off about some children that were annoying him the other day. But this time, Alya couldn't even fake her smile. She was smiling for real, at the thought of what would happen in a second. The waiter vanished in the back for a second, probably to warn his boss and tell him she slid him 20 Euros to pay for the inconvenience.

Then he returned, putting away the two empty glasses to wash them later and filling up two new ones with the ordered cola for their table. Alya honestly had a hard time looking away from his practiced movements. She liked watching him moving in his little space behind the counter almost effortlessly, blindly as he confidently picked the bottles he needed without even having to check.

She almost sighed at his surety with which he moved, her gaze getting caught in watching his lower arms that peeked out of some rolled up sleeves fly to uncap another bottle of cola. His skin made such a nice contrast to the white shirt of his outfit as a waiter. She shook her head and looked back at her date. No, no, no distractions. She wanted to get out of here and fast. The plan was made, c'mon, focus.

Within seconds the glasses were full and her partner in crime loaded them on a tablet, both coincidentally near to the edge of the tray, she noticed with a slight smirk.

Her date went on about his motorcycle again and she was suddenly very glad she had asked the waiter to help her out. She really wouldn't have been able to hear more of this guy's machine…

Internally, she braced herself the best she could. And she should probably catch the glass, too, not to give the waiter even more to clean up.

He reached their table and Alya politely looked up to him, nodding at him. The waiter winked inconspicuously and looked over to her date, beginning to grab the first cola to serve it to him. Alya firmly kept her gaze on the second glass as her date already thanked the waiter. And just as he lifted the glass off the tray it tipped over his fingertips because of the weight of the second glass.

The icy cold cola spilled over Alya's top and lap, the glass landing on her arm and rolling off to come to rest on her lap. The tray fell on her shoulder and clattered to the ground.

For a second, the restaurant remained silent as all gazes went over to them. Cola dripped from her hair into her cleavage and pooled in her lap. The stickiness quickly made itself noticeable as her clothes stuck to her and her hair clumped together.

"… -my god I am so, so sorry, Mademoiselle!", the waiter's voice finally reached her as she awoke from her stupor, feeling a giggle rising up in her throat, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She trained a surprised expression on her face, frowning up at him.

"Well-…", she began, fighting her smirk at the perfect acting of her partner in crime, but doing her best to suppress it, "… Thank you. For the cola. Uhm-… Ew…"

A brief eye contact had them both nodding, just for the other to see. His was a mission complete, hers was a thank you.

But they hadn't kept her date in their minds while making the deal. Or rather, Alya didn't expect him to stand up and start yelling at the cute waiter. With wide eyes she stared as the guy pulled his arm up and back, clenching his fist, readying himself to give the waiter a good punch.

"Wow, hey! No need to get physical!", she suddenly heard from the bar, seeing a big, bulky man with the outfit of a cook appearing in the doorframe, just as she was about to jump up and stop her date from wrecking the waiter's face.

The cook stomped around the bar while her so called date shrunk further and further, his head now ducked between his shoulders as the man shoved the waiter behind his back, cracking his knuckles.

"You got a problem, you leave.", he growled. The guy didn't let that be asked of him twice as he visibly deflated and turned on his heels, not even shooting her a second glance as he vanished through the door.

Alya held her breath as the cook turned to her but the waiter quickly ducked through underneath his arm, pushed past him and offered her a high five.

"Hey, that was some pretty convincing acting.", he praised her, his eyes shining while the cook turned around, explaining the situation to the rest of the restaurant and that everything was under control now.

Alya hesitantly high fived him, puzzled by how her asking for a favor had ended in this situation. And that he didn't seem to mind in the slightest that she was still soaked in cola, including her hand, and that everything was sticky. Without even batting an eyelash he caught her hand with which she had just given the high five and swiftly grabbed the glass from her lap, helping her to her feet.

"Sorry for the little scare. But I kinda suspected your date to pull something like that so I gave my cousin a little heads up."

She finally managed to smile but began to feel increasingly disgusted with the cola all over her, sticking everything to her and overall feeling wet and cold.

"Oh, uh-… Thanks…"

He nodded, waving it off.

"Not a problem. Now, I guess your home is a bit further away? And you shouldn't get into a car like this."

Alya chuckled nervously. That's right, she hadn't thought about that…

"Uhm, it's just a few blocks, actually. It's okay."

His smug grin made her sigh. He got her.

"Lie.", he winked again, then gestured to the back, "Don't worry, my family owns this house, actually. I got the apartment beneath the roof. You can take a shower at my place, I lend you a few clothes and then you can go home? Because I won't let you go through this cold like this, it's March. You'd freeze to death.", a small glance from both of them confirmed that it had begun raining as well.

She huffed, nodding to herself. She wouldn't wanna go through this weather either. If it had only been on her shirt that wouldn't have been a problem, but with her jeans looking like she had just peed herself? Dripping cola everywhere in the bus because a walk home would take over half an hour? In the rain, additionally?

So she sighed, defeatedly nodding.

"Only if I'm not getting you in trouble for leaving work, though."

"My parents own this restaurant, they'll forgive me. Especially for helping out a pretty girl on which I just dumped a drink."

She giggled as she grabbed her stuff and followed him to the back, into a staircase leading up into the private rooms.

"On her own request, mind you.", she retorted, wrapping her arms around herself even if it disgusted her since the stickiness only became worse, but preventing to drop everywhere.

He snorted, shrugging as he led her to the highest floor to unlock one of the two doors that opened the way into his apartment. She tried her best to keep her dripping to herself as she stepped in, waiting for him to lead the way to the bathroom. He quickly stepped past her in the narrow hallway, gently cupping her elbows not to accidently push her over, then he opened a door to the side and waved her in.

"Towels are next to the shower and you can use everything in there. I'll uh-… Well, I could give you a few of my clothes."

"What, no girlfriend to snag from?", she cheekily asked before realizing what she had just done, as they both turned incredibly red.

"Ah uh-…", he intelligently replied, rubbing the back of his head, "Uhm-… N-No, no, no girlfriend. But I c-could ask my sister if she got clothes for you? She's smaller than you, though…"

Alya quickly shook her head, smiling awkwardly while stepping closer to the shower.

"Oh, no no, that's fine. A-Any of your clothes are, uhm, fine."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds until the waiter clapped his hands together and looked at her again with an awkward smile.

"Yes, uhm, anyway, just make yourself comfortable here. I'll put out a few clothes for you in front of the door and finish off my shift, it'll take about half an hour, then I can drive you home. Would, uhm-… Would that be okay?"

Alya awkwardly nodded but halted him before he could already step out again.

"Oh, uhm-… If I'm already taking a shower at your place-… I'm Alya, by the way."

He chuckled as he turned back to her, stretching out his hand.

"Nino. Nice to meet you, Alya."

She nodded at him, holding her hand up.

"Sticky hand, sorry."

He laughed and his offered hand flew up to the back of his head.

"Oh, right. So, uhm, how about I just-…", he searched his phone out and typed something, "I'll get you a few clothes and lay them out in front of the door. You can type in my number and just leave my phone outside, if you need anything, if that's cool? Just text me when it's safe to come up again."

As he turned the screen of his phone back to her she realized that he had pulled up his number, for her to type into her phone.

"Uhm, yeah, cool. Cool!", they both smiled at each other before her grin turned smug, "Smooth way to get my number, by the way."

"I try.", he winked, a humorous wink in his eyes as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving her to it.


	2. Syrup Date

Here's chapter 2 because I couldn't wait I just couldn't!  
Also yes, again, all of this is kinda random x)  
I just wanted to go with the flow, without a goal, and let these two dorks find each other.  
Just a little everyday spontaneous fluff ;)  
Enjoy~

* * *

Only as Alya exited the shower with a towel around her she realized what she was doing here.

She had taken a shower in a stranger's home, had blindly trusted a waiter in the restaurant she'd escaped a date from.

Only now it came to her mind as maybe a little rash. She could've walked home, no problem.

A rumble rolled over the sky and she rolled her eyes as her heart sped up.

It had probably been the fear of a storm coming around, yeah. Or the embarrassment of having cola dumped all over her in the middle of a restaurant. Or the desperate longing to get out of the sticky clothes and into something clean again.

Whatever had gotten into her, she was here now. And the waiter had seemed nice. So, it wouldn't be as bad, probably.

And hey, she'd definitely have a story to tell Marinette. Or her children and grandchildren, someday, to prove their ma and grandma had been one crazy girl in her time.

Alya chuckled, beginning to blow her long, wavy hair dry with the hairdryer she found next to the sink. This was definitely worth a story she wouldn't forget in her lifetime. And honestly, she was an adventurous girl. Why not?

When she was done with her hair, or at least done enough since it was still damp, she put her glasses on and carefully opened the door, checking that the waiter hadn't returned yet. But he had stayed true to his word and was probably waiting for her text before coming up here again.

She peeked out of the bathroom and carefully stepped into the hallway, looking around to search for the clothes he had hopefully prepared for her.

And there they were, neatly folded on a chair next to the door, as she found them. And as she lifted the pile she saw he had taken his phone with him again since she had put it back there after typing in his number, probably when he had left for downstairs again.

With a grin she took the small pile back into the bathroom with her and was about to grab her own underwear when she blushed. Her bra and panties were completely soaked in cola.

Alya groaned in annoyance, tossing both back on her own pile of dirty clothes.

But oh well, everything was better than having to continue her "date" for another hour. Especially when being able to have someone so sweet like the waiter at hand. No wait, his name was Nino, right?

She smiled to herself as she unfolded his shirt and the jeans he had given her. Both were way too big for her, even if she could see that he had picked the skinniest jeans he probably had. Though, her blush spread when something fell to the floor that she hadn't seen yet.

It was a pair of boxers.

Her cheeks flamed up as she lifted them up, eyeing the simple black material with a flexible hem on top. They would reach own to her knees, probably. She chose to ignore her blush, though, as she turned them over, saw the front and held them on her hips. A little above the knees, at least.

With a little nervous giggle, she pulled them on, trying to ignore the very obvious cut for men on the front. But as she adjusted the hem, that surprisingly fit her around her hips, she found that it was actually pretty comfortable.

Slowly, her blush lessened as she grabbed his socks, pulling them over her feet. He had big feet, she noticed. His socks left a lot of room for her. His jeans weren't much better, even if it was a pretty slim fit for him, probably. They didn't fit in length, she had to fold them up on her ankles, but at least they weren't too wide. They even held up on her hips, without a belt. At least that, she grinned to herself.

His shirt was a whole new adventure. It was an older shirt and as she remembered the build of the waiter it probably didn't fit him anymore. Or at least not well.

It was of a faded blue color and on the chest was an eye like shape, the printed-on color almost completely scraped off already and only the shadow visible.

Plus, it only stopped mid-thigh for her. She almost had to laugh at herself in the mirror. It looked like she had raided her boyfriend's closet. Immediately, the blush returned and she spluttered, turning away from the mirror.

With clumsy movements she pulled her clothes together, his shirt falling forward as she bent down because it was so loose on her. Immediately, his scent got stronger.

It was a different one, different than his shower gel or shampoo and the overall scent his apartment carried. The shirt, his clothes, it smelled just a bit, just a tad more like him.

She involuntarily paused and breathed in, tilting her head down to feel the fabric of the shirt grazing her nose, just slightly tickling her skin. It smelled nice, she decided. Very nice. She liked his scent.

Just as her mind got fuzzy, though, she snapped out of it, shaking her head.

No, no no, this was not happening.

She got her clothes together and frowned at herself, not knowing where to put them. Until she had a rustling noise from beside the toilet. He must've left a plastic bag or her dirty clothes as well, it had just fallen out from the pile of clothes he had given her while she had probably found the boxers.

With a smile she put all her sticky clothes into the bag, then she grabbed her phone from the sink and searched for the new contact. With swift movements of her thumbs she sent him a short text, saying she was finished. Almost immediately, a text came back that he was just finishing some things up, then he'd be upstairs.

She smiled at the hurried typos he had send with the text, then she thoughtlessly put her phone into the front pocket to maybe venture around a little. Halfway there she remembered she should maybe pull her phone out again because for one, that was not her jeans, and it probably wouldn't fit anyway-

Her phone slipped right through her fingers and landed in the pocket, resulting in an indignant groan from her. Men jeans. Lucky bastards, had big enough pockets.

So, as a matter of principle, she left in there and began tapping out of the bathroom, following the hallway down to come to the first open door. A few stray toy cars and even a puppet were noticeable as she went, which made her question her host's age, but she didn't pay them too much mind. Maybe he had little siblings that sometimes came here and played. She continued down the hallway, lifting her eyebrow as she came to the door. If the doors were closed they were off limits, that was a thing of honor, but if they were open a little peek couldn't hurt, right?

It was his kitchen.

Alya giggled at the dishes and the abandoned dishrag on top of it. As her gaze went up she saw a ton of strange spices, all foreign to her as she deciphered the names. Or, at least those which were labelled with French names afterwards. Others were, well-… Oriental, maybe? She shrugged and pushed herself off the doorframe, walking further. A buzz in her pocket lightly startled her but she didn't mind it as her gaze fell upon the open space at the end of the hallway. It was his living room, as she realized when she stepped in, a smile sneaking on her lips.

It had a big wall of windows and was very brightly lit by the daylight alone, unlike her small apartment only facing the backyard, surrounded by very tall apartment buildings.

There even was a roof terrace with a lot of plants and a small seating area outside, accessible through a sliding glass door that was half opened to let in some of the fresh March air, pregnant with the heavy scent of rain.

She lightly swirled around on her heel, whistling as she saw that the kitchen and the living room even were connected which she hadn't seen before. His apartment was really fancy. Like, _really_ fancy.

A few more toys became visible the further she stepped in and she giggled at a stuffed toy that looked like it was 20 years old that sat on the couch.

With a light chuckle she came to a halt in front of the window and grinned at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, clouded by heavy strings of rain. She could get used to something like this, definitely. Not always the same, boring concrete backyard with the lady from across who always yelled at the children playing there, without the same grey puddles which never really vanished, not even in summer. Just the blue sky and a few roofs. She wouldn't even need the terrace, she was more of an inside person, even if she enjoyed being outside. But she could just concentrate better on her reports when she was on her desk.

Her infatuation with the view sadly didn't last for long.

"Like it?", a smug voice behind her sounded up, startling her so that she jumped, whirling around to see the waiter, Nino, approaching her with a grin.

"Ah, uh-…"

"Don't worry.", he quietly replied, stepping next to her to look out of the window, "I mean, I knew you'd be busy when you didn't see my text."

She flushed as she pulled out her phone, seeing the text message from him that he'd be up in a minute. Next to her, she just heard him chuckling, shaking his head as she embarrassedly put her phone away.

"… You got a nice apartment.", she finally pressed out, letting her phone slide back into the pocket in the jeans. He laughed at that, turning away from the heavy rain outside to look at her, his tanned skin dancing with the raindrops on the glass.

"Thanks. You got a nice outfit. Does it fit, by the way?"

She nodded, lightly grabbing the shirt.

"Oh, yeah, it's really comfortable. Just the shirt, that's a little too big.", she joked, letting it fall back to its nightgown length as her gaze got caught by a clock hanging on the wall across from them, "But, uh, tell me… Which normal shift ends at almost four in the middle of an afternoon?"

His hand immediately flew up to his neck and he cleared his throat nervously, trying to find an excuse before she giggled, shaking her head.

"You got out of work?"

He mumbled a few intelligible things before he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"… My mom whooped my butt, saying I shouldn't leave a pretty girl on her own in my apartment.", his blush that he wore since he had come in here deepened, "Th-These were her words!"

She smirked knowingly, nodding and turning back to the window, watching raindrops dribble down the glass, playing with the dim light from the heavily clouded sky.

"So, you think I'm pretty?", his spluttering fueled her smile so she decided to make him a little more flustered, "Did your mom think I'd find embarrassing stuff?"

His eyebrows pulled together as he eyed her, her game suddenly plainly visible for him. His smirk that followed only made her grin, knowing she had found a partner to play on her level.

"No, I don't think so.", he slowly replied, "You know, just my insane music system, my awesome apartment, my wonderful roof terrace…"

She giggled again as he leaned against the frame of the windows, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, and now you're boasting?"

"To impress the pretty girl? Anything.", he shot right back, both of them grinning as she shifted her weight to one foot.

"Wasn't there something about you driving me home?", she questioned, her smile never leaving her lips as he leant his head against the frame now as well, looking at her smugly.

"Oh, you know, my Lamborghini doesn't like bad weather."

She laughed at that, burying her hands in her pockets.

"Oh yeah, your Lamborghini? Are we lying now, Mister waiter?"

He chuckled, pushing himself off the frame to walk into the kitchen, gesturing her to follow him.

"Well, it is a Lamborghini! About-… 12 years old… And a little sickly and slow-… And it's also a Fiat but hey, I sprayed a few racing stripes across the sides and roof! That counts as a sports car!"

She sat down at the counter as he opened the fridge, bending down a little to see its contents.

"Oh, definitely a sports car. You're driving a Fiat, for real?"

He just shrugged, his gaze still fixated on the fridge while his other hand searched for some glasses in a cupboard next to him.

"Somehow gotta make my living and a fancy car isn't part of it. Want something to drink?", he shot a gaze over his shoulder, "If you wanna stay at all. One word and I can drive you home, no problem."

He got a brief smile back as she shook her head, leaning back a little.

"Oh no, you know, I got something against a Fiat in that weather.", she joked, winking at him. He just chuckled and turned back before she added, "But a water would be nice."

He finally found what he was searching for and proudly showed her a little bottle in his hands, filled with a kinda thick, yellow-ish golden fluid. She pulled her eyebrows up and looked at him.

"You gotta try this.", he insisted, putting a bit of the fluid, syrup, as she now realized, into the glasses and filling them up with tap water, "It's self-made, by me, and not to boast or something, but it tastes amazing. My best friend says it has something of the nectar the Greek gods must've drunk."

She smirked as he slid her the glass, then took his own.

"A syrup from what?", she asked, smelling on it first. It smelled pleasantly sweet, just faintly, not too much.

"Elderflowers, actually. Was easy to make and I really like how it turned out."

She took a careful sip before drinking a big gulp. The faint sweetness that she had smelled before had so much more flavor than just plain sugary syrup from the supermarket. She wasn't that much of a sweet tooth, in contrary to Marinette, but this was actually really tasty. It wasn't too sweet or sour but just the right amount of rich flavor from the flowers and a natural sweetness.

She hummed as she put her glass down, licking her lips as she looked at him.

"It tastes amazing!", she praised, grinning widely at his easing smile. His shoulders relaxed and he gave her a warm feeling in her stomach, "You're full of surprises, Mister waiter."

"… My name's Nino.", he corrected her but she laughed.

"I know, you told me before. But I wanna tease you a little."

His grin that followed could light up the entire sky if the world lived after her heartbeat.


	3. Storm Date

This is actually a headcanon I've had for Alya for a bit longer.  
I always pictured her as the suave, confident, witty girl but what if she just had one little, not even important weakness? What if the rational, logical reporter had one little irrational fear. And that's what I gave her.  
And honestly, I like how that character transforms with this trait. It's not even important, just a little experiment I have for myself.  
Enjoy~

* * *

"… And then! Then I told her, like, 'Marinette, don't even try that. It'll taste awful!'. And what does this girl do?!"

His laughter let her heart beat faster as he leant back on the couch, his glass tilting dangerously which resulted in a fit of giggles from her.

"She bites right into it?", he guessed, his cheeks warm and red from laughing so much and his golden eyes twinkling of joy.

"She bites right into it! And I told her it'd be awful! But no, Mrs. Smarty Pants had to go ahead and try to prove me wrong."

His glasses were slightly askew as he laughed out again, then he adjusted them and grinned at her widely, setting his glass down on the couch table before leaning back, letting himself cool off a little again.

"Oh man, what a dork your friend is…", he sighed, still chuckling from time to time before she also put her glass down, leaning onto the couch next to him.

"Yeah, she really is… And as it sounds like, your dork friend Adrien and her would be perfect together."

He laughed throatily, his Adam's apple jumping up and down because of the bent back position of his neck. She smiled at him then turning his head to meet her gaze, his eyes shining with joy. She sighed as his laughter faded, leaving a gentle smile that made her heart stutter.

"Maybe we should set them up together?"

She joined into his newborn laughter again, lightly nudging his shoulder.

"Who knows, maybe we should dump a drink on them.", the words left her so fast and without a second thought before they both had time to process it, suddenly a familiar warmth shooting up in both their cheeks before they averted their gaze awkwardly, his hand flying up to rub over the back of his head and her fingers beginning to fidget in her lap before she grabbed her glass again, letting the liquid gently splash around a few times and taking a sip.

The awkward silence luckily didn't hold for long since Alya's phone began buzzing in her pocket, causing her to apologize briefly and take the call. On the other end was Marinette, sounding excited.

 _"_ _Hey, girl!"_ , she exclaimed, causing Alya to flinch away and Nino to laugh.

"Uhm… Hello to you, too, Mari?"

Nino chuckled as he got up, taking the empty bowl which had been filled with chips before with him to the kitchen to refill it, giving the girls some privacy. He felt Alya's gaze in his back as he walked around the corner of the wall, out of sight. But he could still hear them talking, even Marinette on the phone.

 _"_ _So, how was your date?!"_ , the excited voice asked and he smiled to himself as he remembered how he had dumped the cola on Alya. He heard the girl on his couch shift, then humming.

"The date was-… Hm… Not what I thought to be. But nice in the end."

His fingers stilled as he listened to the smirk in her voice, letting his heart beat faster. The bag of chips emptied itself into the bowl and he shook out the last crumbs as he resurfaced from his stupor. Did she see this as the continuation of her date? Or did she consider calling the guy back? But why would she have wanted to get away from him then?

Nino frowned, folding the bag and putting it in the trash.

 _"_ _Oooooh?"_ , Marinette asked cheekily, _"So I can assume that you might've found someone?"_

Alya shifted again, apparently pulling his shirt to adjust it, according to the soft fabric sounds.

"Uhm, well, let's see about that. Anyway, Mari, I'll tell you the deets when I'm home again."

 _"_ _You're not home yet?"_ , the voice didn't sound high pitched anymore but much more worried. Nino busied himself with the dishwasher, putting all the washed dishes away to put the dirty one in. He could feel Alya's frown when she answered.

"Uhm, no?"

 _"_ _Are you still with your date?"_ , now she sounded panicked, probably worrying she interrupted something but Alya was fast to reassure her.

"Oh, uhm, well kinda but that's not the point. Why do you ask?"

 _"_ _Have you looked outside recently?"_ , the voice asked carefully. He heard Alya stand up and gasp.

"Ooh, oh no. I'll be home in a bit. Don't worry, Mari, I'll be fine. I'll just ask Nino to drive me home."

 _"_ _W-Wait, who's Nin-"_

A click and a break in Marinette's voice signaled him she had hung up. Just as he straightened up and turned back to the living room, Alya came walking around the corner, looking distressed.

"Everything alright?", he asked, trying not to look like he had been able to listen to Marinette as well. She probably thought he had just heard her responses.

"Uhm, well, yeah. Kinda. C-Can you drive me home now?", she sounded afraid, almost panicking. He hurried to get to her, around the counter, to softly put a hand on her upper arm, catching her flying gaze.

"Yeah, of course, right away.", he reassured her, "Why do you ask, are you okay? Did something happen?"

Her eyes jumped to the window where the sky had darkened dangerously, the clouds balling up into big, threatening walls, not leaving any sunlight to shine through. It looked like a storm would break out any minute, as far as he could tell through the never lessening strings of rain.

"Yes, something uh-… Yes. Can we go?", when she turned back to him her eyes were shining.

He immediately jumped, nodding and swirling around to wave her with him, leading them both into the hallway to put on their shoes and a jacket. He quickly gave her one rain jacket of his, briefly noticing how it hung on her thighs as she closed it. Despite her suddenly feeling uncomfortable he couldn't help but remark to himself how cute she looked in his clothes.

Much to Alya's relief, they were out the door and quickly getting down the stairs within seconds. Not that she wanted to leave, necessarily, she honestly wanted to stay with Nino for a little longer, but her chest already tightened again as she thought back to the dark, lowly hanging clouds. She didn't question that he left his front door open, or that the door on the next floor down, the second, was open as well. Nino halted in front of that door and she had to reach out for the railing not to bump into him.

"I'll be gone for a moment, Ma!", he yelled and a middle-aged woman peeked out of the door frame from the side.

"Alright, Nino, stay safe!", her gaze fell upon Alya and she smiled warmly, "Don't let him throw another glass of cola on you, dear."

Alya gave her best to smile back and nod, but before she could answer Nino suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Alright, Ma, bye!", he yelled, pulling her down the next flight of stairs, keeping her hand safely in his. Her fingers tightened around his hand after a short hesitation, but as soon as her smaller hand fit into his he couldn't help but smile. And despite the dull feeling of panic in Alya's chest, she couldn't suppress letting her shoulders relax a little at the safety his warm hands provided. She let herself be pulled down the stairs, neither wanting to let go as they reached the ground level, going out through the back to the garages. Only as the passed the door leading to his car she felt his hand around hers loosening up, gesturing her with his other that already held his key to go around the car to the passenger's side.

"Fiat?", she asked faintly, a weaker voice than she intended, but nevertheless a small smirk was hidden in her tone. He replied with a grin, nodding at her as they both reached their doors.

"Fiat.", his gaze was warm and she almost forgot why they were here as their eyes stayed connected. But a low rumble across the sky pulled her back into reality and she quickly opened the door, sliding into the passenger's seat.

He apparently got the memo as he pressed a button on the wall next to him, then opening his door as well and getting in. The garage door slid upwards as he fastened his seatbelt and started the car.

Once again, he looked over to her and noticed how she clenched her fists around the seatbelt on her chest, her eyes a little too wide and her lips pressed together. Was she afraid? Of-… Of him?

In the brief moment in which the garage had to open up he reached over, grazing her upper arm with his fingertips, causing her to flinch. With an apologizing expression he pulled back, catching her gaze as she turned to him.

"Are you okay? You look distressed."

She chose not to answer, instead wrapping her arms around herself and turning to the front again. Taking her silence as a sign to back off he carefully inched out of the garage, driving onto the street as the door closed automatically behind them.

"So, uhm-… Where do you live? Or should I drop you off somewhere? With a friend or somewhere public?"

"H-Home is fine…", she replied quietly, flinching at another thunder rolling through the streets. He nodded, keeping his eyes firmly on the road as the heavy rain clouded the view.

"Direct me?", he asked carefully, not wanting to seem invasive or creepy to her. She simply nodded, breathing through and straightening up, apparently finding distraction in the new task.

"Okay."

* * *

Around half an hour later they arrived in front of her house. He parked the car and stood up first, running around the car to open the door and help her out, feeling her shivering and stiffening up in his arms as he steadied her, leading her to the front door to which she directed him.

With shaky fingers she tried to unlock the door before he softly took the key from her, opening the lock for her. They got inside and she led him to an apartment on ground level, apparently hers. He unlocked this door as well, helping her inside and giving her back her keys.

"There you go.", he quietly said, smiling at her hesitantly. She tried to smile back but he saw the stray tears between the raindrops that rolled down her cheeks, "You're safe now. It's okay."

With hanging shoulders, he nodded at her and turned.

"Oh, and you can keep the clothes. Don't worry about that.", he murmured but just as he was about to go a lightning lit up the hallway and Alya silently yelped. He looked back to her as she shook her head.

"I-I'm not afraid of _you_ , Nino…", she whispered, flinching when the thunder followed a few seconds later.

Finally, he realized what it was. She wanted to be home to be in a familiar environment. She didn't want to be away from him, she just wanted to be safe.

"You're afraid of storms?", before she answered she pressed her lips together, watching the brief illumination on his skin as another lightning flashed. He took her slightly nod and her fearful eyes as confirmation, "Well then. You're safe here. Just take some headphones and blend it out. And you got my number, I'm just a call away."

She swallowed thickly as another thunder crackled over the sky, feeling way closer and more threatening than before.

"I-…", she moistened her lips, looking away before making eye contact again, "I don't wanna be alone…"

He furrowed his eyebrows, turning back to her again and taking a step towards her, standing within an arm's reach from her again.

"So, uhm-… Call your friend Marinette over?", he asked, shrugging. He didn't want to offer to stay with her. Letting her sit in his apartment, while his whole family was there, while there was a very well visited restaurant down on ground level, that was fine to him. He knew she could feel safe with everyone, especially his family, around. But stepping into her apartment, with her scent all over everything, that would make his head fuzzy, and all of that completely alone?

They just knew each other for a few hours now. It was dark out and he didn't want to seem like a creep to her, now that he already knew where she lived.

But as another lightning flashed and her face contorted in fear he was there. Offering his arms without thinking, for her to have a grip, to steady her. And without even the slightest hesitation, she had her arms around him, shivering with the thunder that sounded in the distance, pressing her face into his chest.

And only as the rumble had faded and he had his attention back on her, he heard what she was whispering.

"… Please don't leave…", she repeated, tightening her hold around him. He didn't dare hugging her back but protectively held his arms around her, letting out a breath he didn't know he had held.

"If you don't want me to leave, I'll stay.", he replied, his heart hammering in his chest, "And as soon as you want me to, I'll be gone, deal?"

She nodded lightly and he thanked everything he kept his headphones on his neck at all times. With careful movements he pulled them over his head and put them around her neck, to signalize her what he was doing. She didn't resist as he gently stepped forward, nudging her into her apartment and closing the door behind them.

"Lock?", he asked and she shook her head so he kept it as it was. Carefully, he pulled off both his rain jackets from them, chuckling lightly at her unwillingness to let go of him. As both their shoes were somehow kicked off as well he glanced around, to assess the surroundings, and located the living room. She came along with him as he stepped there, careful not to go too fast and make her stumble. As soon as they were through the door she took the lead, pulling him to the couch and making him sit down. He finally wrapped his arms around her now, helping her to sit down next to him, with her legs over his lap. She still kept her face buried in his chest, shivering as she heard another low rumble from outside.

"Blanket?", he offered, getting a nod from her so he grabbed one from the end of the couch, spreading it around her shoulders and down her legs. After a bit of shifting and tucking in she was properly wrapped in the blanket, the warmth spreading over to him.

Next, he pulled out his phone, pulled up his library and grabbed the headphones around her neck, adjusting them over her ears. With a few swipes of his thumb he put on the playlist with his calm tunes, most of which he had mixed himself. As soon as the first one played, he felt her relax in his arms, slowly melting against him.


	4. Sleep Date

Chapter 4!  
Kinda like the chapter names... I'll try to keep them.  
Anyway, I just can't stop writing on this story so I went ahead and continued x)  
Enjoy~

* * *

As relieved as he was that she seemed to feel more comfortable now, he still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that slowly crawled its way up in his throat. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable being here. It was just that he feared she was stumbling into something she might regret.

He didn't want her to be too naïve around strangers. After all, he could be anybody. He just didn't want her to be too trustworthy. And, well, best would be to let someone who knew her best know he was here. That way he'd feel better. And he was sure she'd feel better, too. Because as much as he liked her and as much as he trusted her already, he couldn't forget that they just knew each other for a few hours.

Just as he wanted to ask her for her phone, to get Marinette's number and call her, he realized Alya had fallen asleep. Well…

He knew where her phone was. He had seen her putting it in the front pocket of his jeans when they had talked on the couch. He was sure it was still there. With his eyes rolling he leant back against the backrest, shaking his head. He wouldn't just reach into her pocket, that was off limits. No, he'd just have to wait for the storm to pass, for her to wake up again and then he'd be fine to go.

Not that he wanted to, honestly…

Another lightning illuminated the room and he felt her face contort against his chest, then a way louder rumble crackled and made the windows vibrate. She whimpered in her sleep, holding on tighter and curling up even more against him.

Suddenly, a light bumping sound on the couch let him listen up. It had sounded like… He slid his hand beneath the blanket and felt around on the couch next to her. His fingers met something else than the cushions, something hard and-… her phone. It had just fallen out of the pocket.

With a smile he pulled it out from beneath the blanket and laid it down next to them on the couch. Whenever Marinette would call, he'd be able to take it, because he didn't want to unlock her phone. Or, well, he wouldn't be able to. But even if she didn't have a code, he didn't want to just search around in her phone.

So, whenever someone wanted to know she was safe he'd be able to tell them. That was a start, at least.

His arms around her tightened as he saw another lightning flashing. The thunder didn't take a lot of time to follow. She shivered once again and he leant his cheek on her freshly washed hair, smelling after his shampoo. She must've been immensely stressed if she just fell asleep like that on a basically stranger to her. Admittedly, a stranger who helped her out of an uncomfortable date but still.

Just as he was getting sleepy as well, her phone began buzzing again. A quick glance confirmed that it was her friend, Marinette.

He shot another gaze down to Alya and swallowed as she didn't react so he hesitantly took the phone, tapping the green button to take the call.

"Hello?", he carefully asked, quietly not to wake her. Immediately, he heard the person on the other end breathe in through her teeth at his voice.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ , she hissed before he could continue, making him flinch.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Nino Lahiffe, waiter in the restaurant where Alya had her date."

Marinette obviously tried to keep her voice calm but he could hear the boiling in her throat.

 _"_ _And what are you doing answering her phone?"_ , she asked, a dangerous tone swinging with her words. He gulped, pulling Alya closer against him as the next thunder let her whimper in her sleep. His prayers that Marinette hadn't heard her distressed noises were forgotten as she spoke up again, _"What are you doing to her?!"_

"N-Nothing!", he was quick to answer, "I brought her home and she was scared of the storm so she asked me to stay. She's fallen asleep on top of me and I can't move, I would've left already but she was so afraid I couldn't just leave her alone. I tried asking her for a phone number from you or her parents or someone she trusts to tell them I'm with her but she was already asleep when I wanted to ask!"

A short silence in the call made him squint his eyes, afraid of her starting to yell, but as he heard her exhale he allowed himself to calm down.

 _"…_ _You sound honest."_ , she finally admitted.

"W-We're at her home, yes. You can come over o-or track her phone or anything you want, really. I just-… She's asleep, so I didn't want to leave her yet. You can check that I'm telling the truth with the restaurant of my family, where Alya went today. My mother saw Alya and me heading out. And I can give you my phone number and ID or-… Or send a photo, if you want."

Another silence let him sigh but Alya once again shivered, her arms around him trembling. He adjusted the blanket and held her closer, gently rubbing over her back with soothing motions of his free hand.

 _"…_ _Maybe a photo, yeah…"_ , Marinette sounded smug now. He also heard a quiet thud and then pages rustling so he assumed she searched for his family name and the number of his parents, _"Is your father named Alain or Jacques?"_

"Jacques.", he replied without hesitation, "Alain is my uncle. But they'll both be down in the restaurant right now. Call the number under my father's name though, my mother Amélie will accept."

 _"_ _Cool, okay. I'll check in with your parents and see if what you told me is real. And if it isn't so help me god. Is that understood? I will track you down and hurt you."_

Nino swallowed thickly, nodding quickly.

"Yes, that's understood. If you don't trust me you can always come over to her place, we're on the couch and she's sleeping."

 _"_ _If your story is valid I'll stay put. But I'll skin you alive if it isn't."_ , he nodded once again and was about to say something but she already continued, _"Oh and send that photo, I wanna see what you look like."_

With a click she had hung up, probably wanting to check in with his parents as fast as possible. Much to his luck, her phone number was displayed on Alya's screen so he fumbled to get his phone out, quickly typing in the number before it'd fade. He quickly took a photo of him and Alya sleeping against his chest, his arm still tightly wound around her back, awkwardly smiling.

Then he sent it to the new number, with a short text that it was him and that he had gotten her number from the call. Marinette sent a short reply back in which she thanked him and said his mother had said the same thing and also reassured her that he was trustworthy.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. His mother, the life saver.

But nonetheless, he had a weird feeling about this in his stomach. Sure, he was trustworthy. But he could've been anyone. Well, if anything, Alya should've declined the shower and called a friend like Marinette to get her and drive her home. She shouldn't have stayed and shouldn't have let him bring her home. And really, he shouldn't have stayed, no matter how nice she was, no matter how bad he would've felt about leaving her alone.

It just didn't sit well with him. Because what if it had been someone else? What if Alya would've been in trouble now? What if she was too naïve?

His stomach turmoiled while thinking about who could've been in his place. Did she know in which danger she could've been? Did she know what could've happened to her, simply because she hadn't been skeptical enough?

Nino bit his lip, looking down to the sleeping girl in his arms. His insides squirmed with the thought of her being in trouble now instead of being with him…

But answering Marinette was probably more important now. He wouldn't want her to think he was one of the guys Alya could've been with now. So, he sent her a relieved emoji back and then a second text, in which he asked her if Alya had a second key hidden somewhere outside her door. Marinette replied that she had a key and would come over as soon as Alya asked her to or if she didn't hear of them for too long. He sent a thumb up back and locked his phone again, sighing deeply as another thunder rumbled over their heads. Alya sniffled slightly, causing a pang to shoot through his heart and to look down to her again. He saw her chin quivering and a stray tear rolling down her cheek, now certainly a lot more visible than the ones before, disguised by raindrops. He softly wiped it away with his thumb, then checked his phone, cursing as he saw that the playlist had paused when he had taken the picture. He quickly pressed on play again just as another thunder began crackling over the city, but luckily, Alya relaxed. He sighed again, feeling his eyelids growing heavy as well. Her deep, even breaths were enchanting and the soft rising of her chest against him was so soothing and calming that he couldn't help but slump against her as well.

He gently led them both to lay down to the side, her on her back and him on his side, his arm folded beneath her neck and head. He grabbed a pillow from above them, gently putting it between her head and his arm so they could both lay comfortably, then he pulled the blanket to over them both and grabbed another pillow for himself, nestling close to her. She merely pulled out her lower arm but kept him close with her other hand clenching into his shirt, her legs still slumped over his.

He grabbed his phone and sent Marinette another photo, saying he was becoming tired as well and if she had a problem with him sleeping as well.

Her response didn't come immediately but when it did he chuckled at her threat if he had lied. Skinning alive and castrating were the nice ones.

He reassured her that he wouldn't try anything and that he would keep both their phones on loud so that they'd wake up at any calls or messages. She sent three dots and then that it was fine, as long as he kept an eye on her during the storm. He sent a simple okay, then put his phone away and snuggled himself in. Sleep took him quickly, with her warmth pressed against his stomach and chest and her hand occasionally pulling on his shirt. The faint sound of the music sounded out from his headphones on her ears and his eyelids were drooping as he gently tightened his hold around her, trying not to think about how surreal their situation felt.

Apparently, it had just clicked.

* * *

It had turned dark when Nino woke up, slowly blinking to adjust to the situation. The storm outside was still rumbling on but they had apparently slept through most of it. From time to time a few lightning flashes faintly lit up the sky but the rumbling thunder only followed good fifteen seconds later, meaning the storm was kilometers away.

A weak melody played through the room, at first he didn't realize where it came from, but as he felt something tugging on his shirt and looked down he saw that Alya was still curled up against him and the headphones were still playing his music, even if they had slipped off of her head by now.

He smirked and softly pulled them off, placing them down on the little couch table and turning them off to savor the silence.

His gaze once again flew down to the girl in his arms, her face slightly turned upwards and her top lip sticking out just a little bit more than her lower lip, her face relaxed and calm. Her fingers were tightly clenched into his shirt while the other hand was slumped over his waist, her hand flat on his back. Honestly, he didn't care if they only knew each other for a few hours.

Gently, not to wake her, he pulled her a little closer, resting his chin on her head while she curled up tighter against him. Her breath stuttered for a second before evening out again, her forehead and nose now pressed against his chest. He smiled as he felt her shiver at another low rumble, tilting his head to nuzzle her hair.

"… It's okay…", he breathed, feeling her slump again, her fingers in the fabric of his shirt relaxing, "… It's over… You're okay…"

She breathed through, then he relaxed as well. The sky was quiet again and the city noises slowly began sounding over the low rumbling far in the distance. The room was dimly illuminated when a street lantern was turned on right in front of it but the curtains held off most of it.

Nino held Alya close as he watched the almost non-visible heat lightning that sometimes made the features of the dark clouds ahead visible. The girl sighed, then snuggled closer, pressing her nose into his shirt. He couldn't fight the heat inflaming his cheeks in a traitorous blush.

Anyway.

Finally, he leant up and took his phone from above them, looking at the illuminated locking screen. A few new messages, some from his mother asking him where he was, one from his father and a few from Alya's friend, Marinette.

He rubbed his eyes as he unlocked the phone, answering his mother that he'd brought the girl home and had stayed with her until now, then he read the message from his father and figured his mother would tell him.

But Marinette's messages were last. Because he was the most terrified of her. What if she thought he wasn't who he had said he was? What if she was already fuming, ready to run over and bury him alive?

He reluctantly tapped on the new messages but relaxed as he read them, a relieved sigh slipping out. She was just asking them if they were okay and to tell her as soon as they woke up. He quickly typed that he had woken up by now and sent a picture of the peacefully sleeping Alya, tightly pressed against him. Just a minute after the picture had sent his phone began buzzing, a call from Marinette.

He accepted halfheartedly, trying to stay quiet not to wake Alya.

"Hi?", he whispered, surprised as Marinette answered in an equally quiet voice.

 _"_ _Hi Nino, Marinette's here. I saw Alya's still sleeping?"_

He nodded, a dreamy gaze sneaking on his face as he looked down to her.

"Yeah, still sleeping. How, uhm-… How do I get her to bed without waking her? And most importantly, how does she let go?"

Marinette giggled breathily, obviously trying to hide it by holding her phone away, then her voice was there again.

 _"_ _So, first of all, Alya's a cuddler while sleeping. She doesn't let go too easily. Secondly, Mister, you're not getting her to bed, I'll do that or she herself when she wakes up."_

Nino sighed, nodding.

"Alright. So, wanna come over? It's only dribbling a little now and, uhm, I should maybe get home.", his phone buzzed with a new message and it only took him a split second to look at the suggesting emoji his father had sent before dryly continuing, "Nevermind, I don't need to be anywhere."

Marinette giggled again, then she breathed through and her rustling hair suggested she was nodding.

 _"_ _Alright, I'll come over. I'll tuck her in bed and then I wanna get to know you."_

He smiled, his embrace around the exhausted girl tightening.

"Sounds like a plan. You have the keys you said?"

Marinette confirmed and he just barely heard a metallic sounding noise, then she threw a short _"Be right there"_ through the line and it clicked.

Nino leant back again, resting his head on the couch while waiting. His thoughts strayed off and he found himself getting back to the same topic as before falling asleep again, furrowing his eyebrows.

Was Alya always like this with strangers? Or just with him?

He frowned as he realized his hands were still wrapped around her. He hadn't exactly discouraged her either, to trust a stranger that is.

Well, again, in the restaurant that had been easy. It had been in public and people had seen her with him. And she had probably seen that his house was always open. The front doors practically never closed since his family liked to be open and heartfelt with each other. The kids ran around everywhere and everyone knew what the others were doing. He had just closed the door when Alya had taken a shower, to give her the needed privacy, otherwise it had stayed open.

But inviting him, a stranger, into her apartment? Without thinking twice?

No… He remembered back, to her fearful face, her desperate need to be close to _someone_. She hadn't thought at all. She had been afraid.

His frown deepened and his embrace around her involuntarily tightened.

He didn't like the thought of her being naïve. But she had been out with that questionable guy, she had immediately trusted him… He couldn't shake off the feeling that he should probably talk to Marinette about this.


	5. Talk Date

Another chapter, yaaay  
It's a little earlier than usual but I just couldn't resist ;)  
On another note, I read all your kind comments. I'm sorry I didn't answer to all of them but I assure you I read them all and squealed and grinned the entire time. Thank you all for taking the time and commenting on Cola Date, that's so sweet of all of you 3  
That being said, let's get into the story!  
Enjoy~

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, he heard someone unlocking the door and light footsteps sneaking into the apartment, pausing as the door silently clicked back in its lock. Marinette had arrived.

Suddenly, he felt his heart beating to his chest. Should he have sat up with Alya? But she could have woken up. Should he sit up?

He tried propping himself up on his elbow but she firmly held him down. He'd just have to greet her friend like this…

Marinette called out where they were and Nino replied softly, not wanting to startle Alya out of her sleep. She had had an exhausting day, he didn't want to wake her.

The first thing he saw of Alya's friend was that she had radiant blue eyes. Eyes that immediately narrowed as she stepped in, seeing them both still horizontally. Nino was just grateful he wasn't in a weirder position. But much to his surprise, the girl in the doorframe began smirking.

"Oh, this is gold.", she whispered, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Uhm…", he intelligently responded but she waved him to keep quiet and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of them.

"For safety reasons.", she didn't even try to cover up the lie in her voice. He chuckled nervously, then tried to sit up more to maybe greet her a little more properly but Alya huffed and pulled him back down, resulting in a giggle from Marinette. She stretched out her hand as she kneeled down in front of the couch, grinning at him.

"Hi Nino, I'm Marinette."

He took the hand, relieved that she apparently didn't mind his kinda blocked manners.

"Hi Marinette. Sorry for this situation but, uhm-… She said she didn't want to be alone."

The girl nodded as she leant over her best friend, softly brushing a strand of hair out of her face and smiling warmly when Alya scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to hide in his shirt.

"Yeah… She's never been good with storms. We met in tenth grade, been best friends since then. Being alone during storms always drove her half crazy. I'm glad she had someone with her."

Nino sighed, shifting a little so his arm wouldn't go to sleep beneath him.

"I'd-… Rather had it if it had been you…"

Marinette looked up to him, lifting one eyebrow.

"Why, you don't like her?"

He quickly shook his head at her defensive stance, waving his free hand.

"Oh, no, no! I _do_ like her. But, uhm-… I'm a stranger. I'm a waiter in the restaurant she had a date in. We've known each other for-", he threw a glance to the clock in her bookshelf, "… About five hours. I-… I'm just not sure, I mean, I could've been anybody. She could've been in trouble by now if she had trusted someone else with bad intentions."

Marinette nodded slowly, then she stood up and smiled.

"I think it's best if we talked about this over a cup of tea. Just let me take off my shoes and I'll be right back to help you get her in bed."

He nodded gratefully, watching her vanish through the door to get rid of her shoes and jacket. He also heard her putting away her bag so he looked down to Alya, a small smile playing around his lips.

She looked so peaceful after all the fear he had seen in her expressions earlier. Especially how she buried her nose in his shirt and snuggled closer, not wanting to let go. He imitated Marinette's gesture from before and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, smirking when she lightly wrinkled her nose since it tickled. He watched her relax again and rested his hand on her back, his warm smile heating up his entire face.

By the time Marinette returned he rested his head in his hand, his elbow still on the couch, and thoughtlessly twirling one of Alya's long locks between his fingers. She couldn't help but snicker as she cleared her throat and made him blush deeply, a shock surging through his body since he was startled by her sudden presence.

She knelt down next to them again and covered her laugh with the cough, then waited until he was calm enough.

"I'll help you sit up?", she suggested and he nodded, still deep red from before. So, Marinette gently slid her hand beneath Alya and nodded at him, minding her best friend's head as Nino sat up, taking her with him in his tight embrace. Alya stirred but didn't wake up, both of them holding their breath until she breathed evenly again.

Nino nodded for her to adjust Alya's head on his shoulder, then he hooked his arms beneath her knee bends and back and leant forward, slowly standing up not to jostle her. With both looking out for her they managed to carry the girl into her bedroom, Nino softly letting her down on the broad mattress while Marinette closed the curtains and pulled back the sheets for him to tuck her in.

But before they could even come to this he stilled, the blush becoming more evident on his cheeks as he stayed bending over the girl.

"Uhm-…"

"What's up?", Marinette questioned.

"She won't let go…"

They both laughed nervously as Marinette came around the bed, standing next to Nino and trying to gently pry Alya's hands from his shirt but she just wouldn't let go. She sighed and shook her head, straightening up again.

"Got a problem with taking that shirt off?"

He turned his head to look at her with wide eyes, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Taking that shirt off.", she shrugged, gesturing to Alya, "I mean she won't let go for sure. And I think since your scent is calming to her she wants to keep you with her. So?"

He gulped but then sighed, ducking his head down.

"Alright. Help me pull it up?"

Marinette took the hem of his shirt and carefully pulled it up over his head for him to have enough room to slip out of the sleeves and straighten up. Alya huffed and frowned for a bit but then held his shirt close, burying her nose in it. He smiled but soon was ripped out of his trance by Marinette who poked his bare shoulder.

"Out.", she demanded.

"Huh?"

"Out. Alya won't sleep in that jeans and bra under my watch, so out. That's a girl's thing, shoo."

He chuckled and nodded, ducking his head to trot out.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm gone."

Nino walked back into the living room, smiling to himself as he saw the slight indents where Alya and he had laid in the soft cushions. His smile faded a little as he once again thought back to his worries but with a shake of his head he banned them again and reached for the blanket to cover his upper body, sitting down on the couch again. He leant back and dozed for a bit before Marinette returned again, snickering at his appearance.

"Here, I got you a shirt. Come to the kitchen with me?", with a swift movement he caught the thrown ball of fabric which unfolded into a big shirt in his hands, "I took her biggest, she usually sleeps in that. I hope it fits, though."

A grin formed on his face and he pulled the shirt over, following her into the kitchen of Alya's small apartment. There, Marinette set up water to boil and grabbed a tea pot, looking at him.

"Tea or coffee?", she asked and he gestured to the boiling water, still flustered that the shirt was just a little form fitting for Alya. She had slept in it more often, apparently, so naturally it had formed after her figure. Which he felt.

Marinette smirked and turned back to the water, absentmindedly putting two tea bags into the tea pot, then she filled the now boiling water into the pot, grabbed two cups and offered him to sit down on Alya's little table.

"Sooo…", she drawled while getting a small bowl of sugar from one of the cupboards, "What a situation, hm?"

He chuckled and shrugged, already giving them both tea in their cups before she returned to sit with him.

"Yeah… What a situation…"

The girl huffed, looking into her tea, then she caught his gaze and propped her elbows up on the counter.

"And now tell.", she demanded, "From the beginning."

* * *

Marinette sipped on her tea as he finished with the situation they were in now, nodding thoughtfully.

"So, you're worried she's like this to everyone?"

He nodded, ducking his head.

"I-… I know I shouldn't judge without really knowing her but, uh-… Well, I just worried…"

"So, you thought you should ask me since I know her better?", Marinette questioned, making him uncomfortable. This girl just had a gift to see right through him.

"Well, yeah. I thought you might be in a better position to, uhm-… Maybe talk to her."

Marinette snorted a little, looking down to her tea. Nino didn't really know what to do with himself until she looked up again, making eye contact.

"I've known Alya since we were kids and-… It's always astounded me how well she can judge people on first glance. She has a good taste.", she winked at him and he felt the blush rising in his cheeks, "That's why I trusted you so quickly, Nino. If I had known her as naïve I would've run down her door and dragged you out immediately. And that's also why I was so surprised. That she kept the profile I jokingly set up for her on that dating platform is a miracle in itself because I've known Alya to be skeptical to everything at first. Spontaneous, sure, but skeptical. Spontaneous as in 'Let's explore the world, like, now. I'll be in front of your door in an hour with my bags packed', but always skeptical towards new people."

Nino chuckled at that, remembering how she had been down for a shower at his place as long as she wouldn't get him into trouble with that. Then he nodded, sighing in relief.

"So, this guy she was originally out with was just an unlucky pick?"

Marinette winked once again and Nino cleared his throat as she replied, trying to cover up his coughing.

"Well, I'd say she was lucky to find you."

"I just, uhm-… Well, she had cola all over her and-… It was the right thing to do."

"To offer her to take a shower at your place? I dunno, if I had been a waiter I probably would've given her a ride home, at most. After all she's not my problem. Except if-…", she grinned smugly, "If I really liked her."

Nino felt his cheeks flaming up but tried his best not to let her notice. According to her eyebrows she had, though, so he just ignored it.

"W-Well, she was soaking wet with sticky cola… I just-… I didn't even think about it as I offered her to take a shower."

"And after that? When you gave her your clothes, offered her a drink, invited her to stay? Immediately brought her home when she asked for it? And stayed with her to calm her and let her sleep on you?"

Nino frowned at the girl across from him, his golden eyes narrowing.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing.", Marinette teased, "I just think her date was a success after all."

She laughed as he coughed, setting down his cup of tea again to calm his breathing. She still snickered as he recovered, leaning back with a smug expression on her face.

Though, he never got to retort something.

Alya appeared in the doorframe, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she saw Nino and Marinette sitting in her kitchen. He saw that Marinette had exchanged his jeans for a pair of jogging pants but she still wore his old shirt. With a small gulp he noticed that she didn't wear a bra anymore as well so he looked away, his face feeling like flames erupted from his skin.

"Evening, sleepy head.", Marinette greeted her best friend, turning around to face her, "Slept well?"

He still didn't dare looking up again but heard on Alya's tone that she was probably frowning, even if her voice sounded sleepy.

"What're you doing here, Mari? And why're you drinking tea with Nino?"

"Oh, I'm just interrogating him a little.", he heard her saying, probably shrugging.

Alya apparently wasn't as amused as Marinette was, since she just gave her a big sigh, pulling another chair close to join them on the table. She carefully placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look up to her again. Much to his relief, sitting apparently helped the shirt adjust.

"Don't listen to her, Nino. She's just trying to get bribing material.", she smiled as his shoulders relaxed, "Was she very hard on you?"

"No, all good. I'm really just glad you have her as a friend."

Right on cue Marinette cracked her knuckles, causing Alya's head to whirl around to her.

"You're lucky I love you, girl, otherwise I would've thrown you out into the rain by now.", she spluttered, the embarrassment openly evident in her voice.

Marinette chuckled at their matching blushes, then stood up and leaned forward to kiss Alya's cheek, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, I got places to be now that you're awake again.", she winked and walked out the door, her snicker sounding from the hallway. Alya rolled her eyes as Nino just lowered his gaze again, feeling like he shouldn't be here.

"At least try to hide it?", Alya asked but Marinette just laughed louder.

"Later, Lovebirds!"

With that the front door clicked into its lock again and Alya and Nino were alone, both blushing and awkwardly staring at the table for a moment before she broke the silence.

"Uhm, well yes, that happened…"

He slowly began chuckling, then his laughter got louder and louder until he roared of laughter, tears building in his eyes. He heard Alya joining into his laughter, still a slight giggle at first but it soon got just as loud as his.

After a few minutes they slowly calmed down, constantly breaking out into laughter again and again when they made eye contact.

Nino brushed a tear out of his eye, then sighed and leant back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"What a first date, huh?"

Her bewildered gaze caused him to laugh again and her blush was priceless.

"Wa-Wait, first date?!"


	6. First Date

FINALLY  
I kinda fell into an unmotivated abyss of not writing sooooo  
Sorry for taking so long.  
But hey, at least that's the next to last chapter! xD  
Enjoy~

* * *

 _*1 month later*_

Nino was panicking. He knew he had parked the blue blazer right on the backrest of his chair but now that he looked for it he couldn't find it.

Though, despite his panic, he had to keep calm. He couldn't sweat now, he had just come from the shower and already put on his good jeans and white shirt with V-Neck. It was his only one.

No, he couldn't just make the clothes dirty that he had chosen so carefully.

And panicking wouldn't help him either now. He had to keep a cool head, breathe through and-

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

His mother's surprised yelp from downstairs almost startled himself after his shout, then her worried, hasty words carried up the stairs.

"Nino?! Are you alright?"

He sighed and pinched his nose. Do not stress out over this, keep calm, keep it together.

"Yes. I'm fine.", he replied, "Uhm, mom, do you know where my blazer is?"

A moment of silence already answered his question and he rolled his eyes, calling down the staircase that he had probably found them and walking back into his living room. In the Lahiffe household the doors were always open and the kids always up to something, that was the number one rule.

His suspicions turned out to be true as he laid eyes on his little nephew wearing the oversized blazer, trying to look tall and elegant with his seven years of age, tapping around and holding a plastic plate he probably had found somewhere as if it was a tablet. Nino smirked, quickly pulling out his phone and snapping a photo before making himself noticeable.

"Having fun, Chris?"

The boy looked up to his uncle and laughed, showing off his missing tooth with his grin.

"Uncle Nino! I waf djusht practifing to be like you fomeday!"

Nino chuckled and gently lifted the blazer off the boy's shoulders, patting it down to get the dust off, then he threw it over his shoulder and messed up Chris' hair.

"And you're doing great, I'm sure you'll be the perfect fill in once I leave here. But I still need my blazer."

The boy followed him back to the bathroom, hanging on his leg as Nino grabbed his perfume and sprayed a bit on his neck.

"If that pfor your date today, uncle Nino?", he curiously asked while holding on to his jeans, closely eyeing Nino as he styled his hair. Soon, the boy stood up and tried to do the same.

"Yes.", he chuckled and reached down to help Chris style his hair with a little bit styling gel that he had left over, making them stand up like his and the boy's eyes shine, "Escort me downstairs, champ? Can't have anything come my way before the date even starts."

Chris giggled and jumped of excitement, tenderly touching his styled hair as if it was a prized possession now.

"I can be your bodthyguard now?", he cheered, already dashing out to stand straight, "Dis way, gentleman Nino!"

He laughed, following his little nephew down the first flight of stairs, checking his phone again and patting on his pocket to be sure to have keys and wallet with him. Alya hadn't texted anything else so the date was still on and Nino felt himself getting nervous.

"Do you need a bit of money, dear?", the voice of his mother suddenly ripped him from his stupor, making him stop right behind Chris and glance into his parent's apartment.

"No mom, I got enough, thank you!"

She looked up and down on him and stepped closer, fixing the collar of his blazer before nodding, softly placing a hand on his cheek.

"You look handsome.", she patted his cheek, "And don't you underestimate her. Another waiter can always carry a cola and it may not hit her this time."

Nino laughed and cupped his mother's hand with his, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, mom. I think I'll be better than the guy she wanted to get away from last time."

"You better be!", she scolded, then she pulled him down to her to kiss his other cheek, smirking, "Don't worry. The two of you will have a wonderful evening."

He felt Chris pulling on his jeans but a quick glance to the clock told him he still had time so he hugged his mother and leant back, catching her gaze.

"Mom, I wanna take her there. I-… I don't know her for too long yet but I-… I think it's just right."

She held his gaze for a bit, then Amélie slowly nodded, a smile forming on her lips.

"If you think so, do so. You might be right. But you know what this means to you."

He nodded, giving into Chris' pulling and stepping away.

"Yes, I know. I just think it's right. It's a feeling."

"Then it's right.", his mother nodded, waving him, "Don't let her wait, go already!"

He smiled brightly and waved as well, following Chris down the stairs.

* * *

When he arrived in front of her house she was already standing outside, wearing a beautiful summer dress as she waited in the sun for him. The days lately had been getting a little chilly again but it was still warm enough to easily wear summer clothes.

She smiled as he pulled over, leaning out of his window and winking at her.

"I doubt you'd want cola all over that.", he commented as she came closer, entering his car on the passenger's side before bopping his nose and closing the door again.

"Well then you better behave, Lahiffe. All the waiters of the world are on my side and have colas ready."

He laughed as he started driving again, leaning back to get the shadow over his eyes again so he could see enough.

"That they certainly should be. On your side, I mean! Because who could even resist your beauty?"

She giggled at that, lightly slapping his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Charmer. Anyways, where are we going?"

Nino just smirked at that, glancing over to her while propping one of his arms up on the door.

"I thought about maybe a drive through, so you wouldn't get the idea of bribing someone to save yourself from me."

Alya laughed once again, her laughter sounding like bells in his ears. He blushed immediately, trying not to think about that.

"Oh, believe me, if I wanted to I'd find a way out. I doubt I'll want to get away from you, though."

"I'm glad to hear that you'd rather choose to dump the cola on me yourself than bribe someone. Wouldn't want you to lose the twenty bucks."

She rolled her eyes and once again smacked his shoulder, though this time her hand stayed on him, softly brushing over the material of his blazer.

"You'd like that, Lahiffe. Now, for real, where are you taking us?"

He shrugged, coming to a halt on a red light and looking over to her, catching her gaze.

"I heard of that place in the city center somewhere, it's new and it's supposedly really good. I think it's a Greek restaurant. You up for it?"

She smiled warmly, her hand brushing down his arm to lightly touch his hand before settling on her own lap again, nodding.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to go."

The light turned green and he concentrated on getting going before changing the topic, already grinning as he did.

"Sooo… How's it going with Adrien and Marinette? I heard you organized a kinda set up meeting for them with a few friends of yours?"

Alya snorted at that, nodding while she crossed her legs, getting a bit more comfortable. He noticed how her dress rode up her thigh just a little, according to the position of her hands deliberately.

"Oh, yeah. You had to work, sadly, so I thought why not be actually able to concentrate without you being around to distract me and make them meet. And oh boy, it was an instant tension. Like, I have genuinely never seen two people falling in love so quickly."

"Are you sure?", he teased and she rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

"They were definitely the fastest, I'm not lying. I _so_ saw it in their eyes."

Nino chuckled, focusing on getting the right turn before answering again, his eyes fixed on the street.

"So you think they could become something more?"

She shrugged, leaning back with a small smile on her lips.

"I mean, wouldn't that be cool? We could go on double dates! For now, they've just met each other but maybe they'll really give it a shot. Who knows yet."

Nino's heart did a little jump as he heard her talking so casually about them dating, especially since this was technically their first date. They had seen each other more often after that stormy night but had pretty much kept it friendly until Nino hadn't been able to keep it in anymore, finally asking her out to an official first date just two days ago.

Her saying yes had made him so incredibly giddy and happy that he had spent the entire day before planning his outfit and the location, carefully considering everything and practicing to sound as chill as possible. Yet, with her beside him, he didn't find it to be as hard as he had anticipated to be relaxed. She had that kinda effect on him.

Before he knew it he already pulled up beside the restaurant, parking on one of the visitor parking lots. As soon as the car was turned off he jumped out, running around it but Alya had already stood up and just closed the car door so he just offered his arm, smiling brightly.

She giggled, throwing her gorgeously styled brown-reddish hair back over her shoulder before taking his arm, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

Much to his embarrassment he blushed deeply, even though small kisses on the cheek or on the forehead had become a habit for them pretty quickly after the night of the storm. Something had just clicked then and since then body contact with him had become very important to Alya, probably because she trusted him to stay with her after he had decided to stay when she had been scared.

So, normally it didn't leave him as flustered when she had given him a little kiss over the past month but now, with the concept of a date around it, he couldn't help but feel the red, burning blush spread on his cheeks.

And her giggle determined that she had seen it. Oh man.

Well, anyway, this date would go perfectly. He had already saved a table for two and he had tested it beforehand, deciding that this food was delicious and she'd like it and maybe, at the end of the day, if she was up for it, he could bring her to the tree house.

This was something he had honestly been waiting for the past few days already. The tree house meant a lot to him, he had gone there everyday as a child and it had been his safe place. None of his bullies had ever found him there so this had always been important to him.

It wasn't that he expected her to feel or think anything of it when taking her there. And it especially wasn't to get her to pity him or anything. It was just so important to him that he wanted to share it with her, that was all.

"Hello, monsieur?", a voice suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts and a friendly waitress looked up to him.

"Hm? Sorry, yeah?", he replied quickly, trying his best to keep his racing heart as Alya giggled.

"Did you have a reservation?", she asked and he nodded in response.

"Uhm, yes. A table for two under the name Lahiffe?"

The waitress nodded with a bright smile and led them to the back where, in a little more quiet and secluded corner, a table for two was prepared. He thanked the waitress and pulled the chair out for Alya to sit down, earning a smirk and a dry comment on his nature as a waiter himself. He chuckled and sat down himself, glancing at Alya across the table.

"So…", she drawled, "You saved a table, eh?"

He couldn't fight the blush as he nodded and reached over the table, turning his palm up to give her the choice of taking his hand. She did, with a question in her eyes that he aimed to answer.

"I, yeah, I did… Because, well, this is the first official date. I just wanted to be sure everything was going smoothly."

She smirked and brushed over his palm, her gaze turning soft as she began playing with his fingers.

"You're adorable, Nino. A dork, definitely, but an adorable one."

He laughed as he began chasing her fingers before both settled for linking them, interlacing them. Alya's eyes met his and she smiled, lightly squeezing his hand as she nodded at him, her gaze speaking a thousand words.

"You did good, Lahiffe. I like it here. And I bet the food's delicio-", she interrupted herself as he covered a small laughter with a cough, "… You already went here to be sure it tasted good, am I right?"

The laughter broke past the fake cough and he leant back, then playfully shot her a desperate gaze.

"I ate bell peppers for you, Alya! You know I _despise_ these things!"

He wouldn't ever forget the most honest and loudest laughter he was lucky enough to witness at that moment.


End file.
